Character Faceoff: Vegeta vs Edward
by jiita
Summary: a character face-off bet. Vegeta and Edward Cullen. Just a little curious one...


**Author's Notes: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Twilight. Akira Toriyama and Stephenie Meyer did. This was only out of curiosity as to many Vegeta and Twilight fans in my country would like a Vegeta x Edward face-off. I'm sorry about the verdict part this was only by my opinion. If you want to make a point on any of the verdicts in here, Please do review. I would like to know all your thoughts. Thanks.  
I love both characters, so I would like them to have a face off. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Literary Characters Faceoff: Vegeta vs Edward Cullen  
The Basics  
**

**Character #1: Vegeta**

**Name: Vegeta **

**Series: Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Kai (manga/anime) **

**Full Name: Prince Vegeta **

** Nickname: Jiita, Veggie, Prince **

**Aliases: The Prince of all Saiyans, monkey **

** Species: Saiyan **

** Birthday: January 17, 732 A.D. **

** Height: 5'3''**

**About Vegeta: Vegeta (????, Bejita), or Prince Vegeta is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and arch-rival to Goku. He is the husband of Bulma and the father of Trunks and Bulla.**

**Character #2: Edward Cullen**

**Series: The Twilight Saga (Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn and Midnight Sun) (Books/movies)**

**Full Name: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

**Nickname: Edward**

**Aliases: Bloodsucker, leech, Lion**

**Species: Vampire**

**Birthday: June 20, 1901**

**Height: 6'2''**

**About Edward: Edward Cullen (born to Edward Masen Sr. and Elizabeth Masen on June 20, 1901) is a vampire and a member of the Olympic Coven. He was born in Chicago, Illinois. Edward is the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen and the adoptive brother of Alice and Emmett Cullen, as well as Jasper and Rosalie Hale respectively. Edward is the husband of Isabella Cullen and the father of Renesmee Cullen.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Face Off! **

**

* * *

**

**1. Mortality:  
-Vegeta's only a Mortal but as a Saiyan, he is far more above than humans.  
**

**Vs.  
**

**- Edward is a vampire meaning he is an Immortal.  
**

**Verdict: Edward wins, Sorry Princey, I know how much Vegeta wanted to become immortal during the Namek Saga but he did not have the chance. If only Vegeta was immortal, I bet he may win in this category. Hmm… Does anyone of you want Vegeta to be bitten by Edward? Or would he rather wish it to Shenron? **

**

* * *

  
**

**2. Hair:  
**

**- When in base/normal form, Vegeta's hair is dark auburn black, spiked upright like flames. He has a widow's peak, one obvious characteristic. **

******- As a Super Saiyan, Vegeta's hair turns Blonde and gets even spikier. **

******- As he goes to Ascended Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2, he hair becomes a bit longer, sharper and more rigid looking. **

******-As a Super Saiyan 4, Vegeta's hair is dark brown, much longer and wilder. **

**Vs  
**

**- Edward has bronze hair, always in casual disarray.  
**

**Verdict: Vegeta wins, so many different hairstyles! Although I wanted to touch Edward's hair so badly… **

**

* * *

  
**

**3. Eyes **

**-In Normal form, Vegeta has coal black eyes. Cold, sharp and penetrating it could make people who he glared at pee in their pants!  
**

**- When transformed into Super Saiyan 1, Ascended Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2, he eyes turn jade green.  
**

**- As a Super Saiyan 4, Vegeta's eyes turn blue and had red eyelids too. **

**-As a Giant ape, Vegeta's eyes are fully red. **

** Vs.  
**

**- Edward has Golden Topaz eyes as a vampire. - When he is thirsty for blood, his eyes turn black and he had purple bruise-like shade under his eyes.**

** - When he was still a human, he has green eyes.  
**

**Verdict: I guess it's a tie, both men could change their eye colors. I loved Vegeta's sharp eyes and I like Edward's golden stare, so mesmerizing. Both men could also make you pee in your pants when they gave you their killer glare. **

**

* * *

**

4. Skin

**- Vegeta's normal skin tone is a medium shade of tan. - When transformed into any Super Saiyan form, his skin tone is light tan. - As a Super Saiyan 4, most parts of his body (except his face, hands, chest and abdominal wall), his body is coated with red fur.  
**

**Vs  
**

**- Edward's skin is like a marble very pale, ice cold, and sparkles in the sunlight like diamonds.  
**

**Verdict: Edward wins! We could watch his body glow with his sparkling glory under the sun! Although sometimes, I thought I saw Vegeta's skin glowing with power, (okay, I remember his power-up during the Saiyan Saga and the Namek Saga…) **

**

* * *

  
**

**5. Body Build  
**

**- Vegeta has a slender but 'over' muscular body, stronger than humans have but still could bleed when fighting powerful opponents.  
**

**- He could even bulk up his muscles, making it larger during transformations.  
**

**- He can bleed much because he is a mortal. However, I never heard that Saiyans could become weak because of too much blood lost.  
**

**Vs.  
**

**- Edward has a slender yet muscular body but is pale white and ice cold. He also has a hard build described as marble and hard by Bella due to his vampire build.  
**

**- He cannot bleed much because he is immortal.  
**

**Verdict: Vegeta wins! Hmm… I admit I wanted to touch those bulging muscles of his… and I admit fights aren't fun without the blood! I was amazed that Vegeta could make several mountain ranges destroyed into several rocks when his body crashed on it. His body could even create a huge crater when he crashed into the ground. (See his first fight with Zarbon), I wonder if Edward could do that too. I didn't see too much destruction as Vegeta could have done when Edward and James fought in the movie or even when Felix overthrew him on New Moon. **

**

* * *

  
**

**6. Personality:  
**

**- Vegeta is arrogant, overly proud, determined, stubborn, angry and an unmitigated bastard. His heart was full of hatred and bitterness due to his life while on Frieza's rule.  
**

**- Ever since he was a child, he has shown to be a ruthless killer who shows no mercy, just like most Saiyans. During the Namek Saga, he did begin to exhibit changes; After he is defeated by Frieza, he tells Goku that Frieza forced him to be a ruthless killer and that he never had the chance to be anything else (indicating that he could have been kinder and more merciful if not for Frieza). From then on, Vegeta softened up and even showed compassion to his new family, Bulma and Trunks. It wasn't until the Babidi Saga that he gave in to his dark side and became evil once again (though he implied that he could have stopped the possession if he really tried, but his obsession to beat Goku got the better of him).  
**

**- One of his most defining traits is his rivalry with Goku and an obsession to surpass him in power. In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, he goes so far as to break down in tears over his inability to surpass Goku. After the defeat of Kid Buu, he had a change of heart and his angry grudge against Goku became friendship (with a friendly rivalry remaining between them).  
**

**-Vegeta is also shown to be one of the most intelligent characters in the series. He is also one of the most serious, rarely exhibiting humors. When he does so, his humor is very dry.  
**

**-At the beginning of the series to near the end, Vegeta has shown to be exceptionally vain and egotistical. Vegeta has also shown himself to be extremely aggressive and angry.  
**

**-Vegeta has also been seen scared of opponents like Broly and Frieza, but is shown to come around. In Broly's case, this could be out of respect for the rumor of "The Legendary Super Saiyan."  
**

**Vs  
**

**- Edward is being charming, polite, determined, and very stubborn. He easily dazzles human females and pursuades them to do his bidding. He ****always puts Bella's safety, humanity and welfare before anything else. He often over-analyzes situations and has a tendency to overreact, especially in situations where Bella's safety is at risk. He retains some of the traditional mindset and outdated speech from his human life in the early 20th century, and can be very romantic. He sees himself as a "monster". Edward puts his free time to great use. Those hours when humans sleep but vampires don't are spent reading books and studying languages and music. Able to play the piano like a virtuoso, Edward enjoys listening to a wide range of music, including classical, jazz, progressive metal, alternative rock, punk rock, but dislikes country. He prefers Indies rock to mainstream, and appreciates rock and classical music equally. He surprises Bella in an early car ride by having Debussy in his cd player. Edward mentions in Twilight that he likes music from the fifties better than the sixties, and dislikes the seventies entirely and comments that the eighties were "just bearable". Edward and his family all enjoy driving fast. A hobby of Edward's is collecting cars. He is also a gentleman **

**Verdict: Tie, What I loved with Vegeta was that he was a total badass since the beginning. And that he puts so much importance to his pride and honor as the saiyan prince. (Pride, which Edward doesn't have much) However, I liked Edward's importance to his love, Bella, which Vegeta may lack of or would may not show much towards Bulma or his family. **

**

* * *

  
**

**7. Abilities:**

**  
- Vegeta has superhuman speed, strength, powers and reflexes. - he can manipulate ki power (energy) and create explosive fireballs. - he could get stronger every after battle, fatal injury or near death experiences. - he can undergo different Super Saiyan transformations. - he can also become a giant ape under a full moon.  
**

**Vs**

**- Edward has superhuman speed, strength and reflexes. - he can read minds, except Bella's- He cannot sleep because he is a vampire. - He could make mortals a vampire when he bites them. (Because of vampire venom)  
**

**Verdict: Vegeta wins! Let us get specific to that later on…  
**

* * *

**8. Diet: **

**  
- Vegeta could eat as much as what a hundred fat people could eat. However, he remains slender and over muscular because Saiyan's have high metabolism. They needed to eat so much because they use up all their energy on battles.  
**

**Vs  
**

**- Edward doesn't eat human food. - Edward drinks animal blood, instead of human blood. - Bella's blood seemed appetizing to him.  
**

**Verdict: Vegeta wins! It was such a waste for Edward to throw those foods in the trash without even touching or biting them. Vegeta's over-gluttony could make people look at him in disbelief. Hehehe… plus, it was so funny to watch Vegeta eating a huge pile of foods by the table. **

**

* * *

  
**

**9. Strength  
- Vegeta has superhuman strength due to his saiyan blood. His strength could get even stronger as he powers up or transforms. - Vegeta's strength could get stronger every after battle or fatal injury or near death experiences.  
**

**Vs  
**

**- Edward also has superhuman strength and is infinite because he is immortal but he could become weak if he goes long without feeding.  
**

**Verdict: Vegeta wins! Because Vegeta simply gets much stronger than before. **

**

* * *

  
**

**10. Speed:**

** - Vegeta is faster than lightning or even a four hundred times faster than that. He trains under four-hundred times normal gravity inside his ****gravity chamber. **

**Vs  
**

**- As described by Bella in Eclipse, Edward is fast, like a bullet from a gun.  
**

**Verdict: Vegeta wins! I bet Vegeta was indeed faster than Edward!  
**

* * *

**11. Powers:  
**

**- Vegeta can create explosive balls, blasts and waves of energy. - Vegeta can destroy anything around him with one ki release. - He could destroy a one whole planet, full of people.- He could also make the sky darken, the clouds whirl, the thunder roar, the wind whip around him, the debris float, the ground shake and crack, and could make lightning spark around his body during his power-up. - Can do telekinesis (once he does during his second fight with Frieza, where he lifted the rock with one move of his finger) - He could talk to his target's minds. - He could literally fly up into the sky. - Vegeta's a strategist, he usually plans out to use his opponent's weaknesses to his advantage. However, his arrogance and rage could blind his mind.  
**

**Vs  
**

**- Edward is immortal.**

**- He cannot get exhausted. **

**- He can read minds, except Bella's.**

**- He doesn't sleep.**

**- He doesn't breathe.  
**

**Verdict: Vegeta wins! Vegeta could actually destroy a one whole planet in seconds! (I remember planet Arlia for that) and could kill hundreds in one yell! He could even fly like Superman. And I wonder if you could make Vegeta a substitute for electric supply during a brown-out. He could glow during power up and lightning sparks around his body… However, Edward's advantage was that he could never get exhausted because vampires don't need to breath. He could also read minds. However, Vegeta could contra this by putting a ki barrier just like Bella does. **

**

* * *

  
**

**12. Transformations  
**

**- Vegeta could undergo different transformations that enhances all his abilities and alter his physical appearance. **

**a. Oozaru/Giant Ape - he turns into a giant ape under a full moon. (a/n: I wonder what would be Vegeta's scent would smell to Edward…) **

**b. Super Saiyan **

**c. Ascended Super Saiyan **

**d. Super Saiyan 2 **

**e. Super Saiyan 4 **

**Vs  
**

**- Edward transformed into a vampire only once and remained as a vampire forever.  
**

**Verdict: Vegeta wins! So many transformations… and I like that Super Saiyan 4 and the muscles of his Ascended Super Saiyan form. . I wonder what would Edward think when Vegeta transforms into a Giant ape…  
**

* * *

**13. Heart  
**

**- By the Beginning of DBZ, Vegeta's heart was known to be 'purely evil' but later changes when he learned to love his family. - His heart is full of hatred and bitterness. - His heart was also dark, which gave him the title 'The Dark Prince of Destruction'- Also cold, he rarely or never showed much love for Bulma and his family.  
**

**Vs  
**

**- Edward has his heart only for his love, Bella. He protects her with all his might. He also always shows her how much he loves her.  
**

**Verdict: Edward wins! As a woman in love with a man, you would be happy to know how much he loves you because he always shows it to you. You didn't know much about Vegeta's true emotions, with pride as high as his, it would be hard for you to know if he truly loves you or not because he was usually angry! **

**

* * *

  
**

**14. Couples **

**- Vegeta and Bulma initially meet on planet Namek but neither actually talked to the other; Bulma was too frightened and Vegeta did not care, especially when his main concern was to find the Dragon Balls. However, their first interaction with each other was prior to his battle with Zarbon, to which Vegeta threatened to kill both Bulma and Kuririn. Despite their rocky start, Bulma was more than willing to put up with Vegeta, even if he scared her. Upon his resurrection after being killed by Frieza, and then being teleported to Earth, Bulma invites Vegeta to live at Capsule Corp as he has nowhere to go, on the condition that he does not touch her. Vegeta reluctantly accepts her offer, but quickly leaves Earth in search for Goku after he discovers his unwillingness to return to Earth from the Namek Dragon. During his absence on Earth, Bulma begins to slowly but surely show signs of affection towards the Saiyan Prince, after having a dream about him; she also shows a deep concern for him after being informed that his ship is about to run out of fuel soon. Her then boyfriend Yamcha not only begins to get jealous, but also shows resentment towards Vegeta, who has no idea about Bulma's feelings towards him.  
**

**At one time, Vegeta was seriously injured after his training capsule exploded while he tried to train under 400 to 500 times normal gravity. Bulma nurses him back to care, and even kisses the oxygen mask he had on. Later, Vegeta awakes to find Bulma asleep beside him, and wonders why she's there. Bulma also tells Vegeta to stop training because of his injuries, but Vegeta refuses to listen, and tells her to leave him alone. Presumably after a year since Future Trunks' warning about the Androids, Bulma eventually breaks up with Yamcha and gets romantically involved with Vegeta, which ultimately leading to the birth of Trunks. However, even the birth of their son was not enough to bring the two together, as Vegeta prioritized his rivalry with Goku before anything else. Arguments were common between the two, with Bulma often calling Vegeta a jerk and Vegeta showing little to no care or emotion for his son or his future wife; this was demonstrated during an incident in which Bulma's plane is destroyed and their lives are at risk. When Future Trunks saves the two and questions Vegeta as to why he didn't save them, Vegeta responds that he has "more important things to worry about than that foolish woman and her blasted child." Bulma later humiliates Vegeta in front of everyone when she says that every time he sticks his "Geeky little" face up to Trunks, it makes Trunks cry, much to Krillin and Gohan's amusement. However, the seven years of peace that came after the conclusion of the Cell Games would suggest that the two settled their differences and began to have a much better relationship than previously. Vegeta eventually grows fond of his family and even begins to deeply care about Bulma and Trunks, to which he admitted when speaking to Goku during his fight with Majin Buu; he soon thereafter sacrificed himself to save his family.  
**

**Vs**

**- Edward had a strong attraction to Bella's blood, making it extremely difficult for him to even be in her presence. Early on in Twilight, Edward struggled to stay away from Bella in an attempt to protect her, but he eventually convinced himself that his lust for her scent was a budding love for her despite his apprehensions. For this reason Edward sees himself as selfish, knowing that he should stay away from Bella for her safety, but not being able to bring himself to do it. As much as he loves her scent, Edward was averse to changing Bella into a vampire, despite her strong desire to become one, because of his belief that vampires are damned and soulless creatures. However, in Eclipse he agrees to do so after they are married, and she eventually accepts his proposal. Bella and Edward marry during Breaking Dawn, and Edward later changes her into a vampire with venom straight to the heart to keep her from dying in childbirth. at the end of Breaking Dawn, Edward and Bella are free to live their lives with their daughter Renesmee Carlie "Nessie" Cullen.  
**

**Verdict: Edward x Bella wins! Of course, we are all hooked up on their love story! About Vegeta and Bulma's relationship, I loved the couple but I was so curious about how they ended up together. It was one mystery plot hole in the story they didn't put much emphasis because the story was more than an action adventure, not a romance.  
**

* * *

**15. Family**

**- Vegeta and Trunks are the only fighters in the family however, even Vegeta alone could destroy an entire planet full of people!  
**

**Vs  
**

**- Edward can read minds, and is the fastest in the Cullen Family. Bella could project a shield using her mind. Emmett is the strongest fighter in their family. Alice can see the future according to the person's decision. Jasper can control emotions.  
**

**Verdict: Vegeta's family wins! With two Saiyan fighters in the family, Vegeta and Trunks could surely take down the entire Cullen family. However, the Cullens could use Bella's ability as their shield but I wonder how much it could take a full-powered Final Flash from a Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, hahaha! And I also wonder if Jasper's ability to control emotions would work against Vegeta… **

**

* * *

  
**

**16. Battle! **

**  
Vegeta's advantages**

** - Vegeta's a true warrior**

**- Vegeta's powers are far stronger than Edward's powers. **

**- Vegeta could undergo transformations and overpower Edward. **

**- Vegeta's a strategist, he would easily know about Edward's deepest secrets…**

** - Vegeta's faster than Edward, too. **

**- Vegeta could manipulate his ki and use it on his attacks and defense.  
**

**Vegeta's disadvantage: **

**- Edward could read his mind.**

**- He could exhaust easily, but with Vegeta's attitude, he would never give up until he loses consciousness.**

** - Vegeta's temper and uncontrollable rage was a great disadvantage, however, if it awakens him to another transformation, it would be a great advantage. Luckily, we have Jasper on one side to prevent Vegeta from losing it, that is, if his powers would take effect towards the proud saiyan prince. (Remember that Babidi's mind control takes less effect on him due to his pride) - If Vegeta was a giant ape or let's say, even as a super Saiyan 4, and Edward was so thirsty he would mistaken Vegeta as an animal and drink his saiyan blood.  
**

**Vs  
**

**Edward's advantages: **

**- Edward could easily read Vegeta's mind. **

**- Edward is immortal, but he could also die via beheading and burning. **

**- Edward cannot be exhausted. **

**Edward's disadvantage:**

**- If Edward would read Vegeta's mind, I wonder what he would feel when he reads that Vegeta's going on for the kill and destroy on a rage. Plus, Vegeta could create a ki barrier on his mind to prevent Edward from reading it once he knew he could, that is, if Vegeta could know about Edward's abilities using his strategic mind. **

**- Vegeta is not a vampire but a saiyan. Vegeta's bloodlust is far stronger than any vampire's blood lust. (in Vegeta's case, bloodlust pertains to the kill, not the blood drinking). **

**- Vegeta's very dangerous when he lost it. Far more dangerous than any vampire Edward may have known. Verdict: Vegeta wins! Vegeta has the greatest advantage on battle with Edward.  
**

**Verdict: Overall the 16 categories, Vegeta wins  
**

* * *

**a/n: Okay, so it was all clear to us that after all Vegeta was still better than Edward. If you guys would like to comment or suggest on this fanfic face-off, please do review it. Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
